


We Are The Same

by Internet_is_my_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Cuddles, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life
Summary: When Harry sees Draco's name on the Marauders Map one night while exploring the castle, he expect to find him up to no good. Pulling pranks or doing something that he probably wont be in trouble for.What Harry finds though, was very different.Edit: This was originally posted in 2018 but I have recently rewritten and edited it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is set during the beginning of the Prisoner of Azkaban, so the boys are around 13 years old 
> 
> Edit: This was originally posted in July, 2018 but I have recently rewritten and edited it.

Harry hasn’t really been sleeping.

Though it wasn’t the, haven’t been sleeping, that most people assume when they come across him asleep in various locations throughout his day, or wandering around with bags under his eyes so big you’d think he’d been socked in the face with a bludger. 

His housemates and teachers looked upon him with pity and concern, falsely assuming he has been kept up at night, plagued by nightmares of monsters and shadows. Normally, they would be correct. But seeing as Harry hasn’t been sleeping, they have evaded him recently. Its surprising how little nightmares you have when you avoid sleeping all together. 

This wasn’t the reason Harry wasn’t sleeping though, just a happy little bonus. 

The real reason for his late of sleep was his new toy. 

This toy being the Marauders Map, gifted to Harry only 3 weeks before by Fred and George Weasley. 

During these 3 weeks, Harry has spent every second night, at the very least, exploring the ins and outs of the castle he has begun to call home. The castle was gigantic. Harry spent all night once, looking down a single corridor, exploring hidden doors and chambers hidden within picture frames. It never seems to end, and Harry doesn’t ever want it to! 

Harry was especially looking forward to tonight though. Last night he had stumbled across what looked like an abandoned hallway in the east wing of the dungeon, it looked to have collapsed at some point and sealed itself off. Harry was determined to find a way through to a room he can see on the map, beyond the rubble. 

He doesn’t spend much time exploring down in the dungeons. Too scared of what might happen to him if he gets caught by a Slytherin prefect, or worse, by Snape himself. But the curiosity was killing him, he had to know!

Casting his eyes over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, Harry silently rejoiced to see the time had finally ticked over past 12:00am. 

He grabbed his invisibly cloak, his wand and the Marauder’s Map and quietly tiptoed towards the door, keeping half an eye on watch of his roommates, careful not to wake any of them. This would be too hard to explain without giving away what he was actually doing, and as silly as it seemed, he didn’t feel like sharing the map with his friends just yet. 

Thankfully, the common room was empty when he reached it. Even Crookshanks was missing from his usual sleeping place by the fire. 

Covering himself with the invisibility cloak as he exited the dorms, He whispered a Quiet “Mischief Manage” and set of on his journey downwards towards the dungeons, watching the map for any unwanted visitors on his path.

As he approached the collapsed hallway movement on the map drew his attention. A single set of footprints were pacing back and forth in the sealed room, the names that was attached to them almost made Harry turned back instantly. 

Draco Malfoy.

Later on, he would blame the exhaustion catching up with him but the sudden need to figure out why Malfoy was pacing in an collapsed abandoned section of the dungeon over took any other desire he had for not getting caught and ending up in detention. 

He found himself subconsciously stepping closer to the wreckage. 

As he stepped over some of the larger pieces of rubble, he noticed a crack in the stone, it was hidden by a protruding rock and appears to be completely sealed until to walk right up to it. 

As he squeezed himself through, coming out on the other side into the room, Harry thought about what he was expecting to see when he came through. Probably a secret evil Slytherin lab, where Draco Malfoy cooks up all his nasty pranks. Or maybe a duelling club, where the Snakes are teaching themselves how to hex and curse the other unsuspecting houses. 

In reality, what Harry found was very very different. The room is exactly what you would picture from a collapsed abandoned classroom. There was rubble and dirt covering every surface, pieced of cracked desks and other pieces of furniture scattered around the room. Draco was pacing the length of the room, his hands flying around; as if he weren’t sure what to do with them, they ran widely through his untamed hair, hugging his body in a bruising grip.

Draco had not yet spotted Harry and did nothing to hide the tears that silently fell down his face. His shoulders shaking with the force of restraining his sobs. 

Harry stood frozen for several long drawn out moments. He knows that he should back out of the room, sneak back up to his dorm room unheard and pretend he didn’t see anything. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave, Draco was visibly not okay, and Harry couldn’t live with himself if he walked away when someone needed help. Even if it was Malfoy. 

He has spent enough of his childhood hiding his tears, praying someone would give a damn enough about him to comfort him. 

With this thought in mind he stepped closer and let the invisibly cloak fall to the ground. 

“Draco?” The sound of his voice in the almost silent room reverberated off the stone. He doesn’t think he’s ever said Draco’s first name out loud before, but he knew ‘Malfoy’ or ‘ferret’ seemed inappropriate for the moment. 

At the sound of his name, blue eyes shot up to meet green.

I tidal wave of emotions passed through Draco’s eyes, anger, sadness, fear and maybe even a dash of hopefulness before they settled back into the calm blank state that Draco has come to perfect over the last 2 years. Though nothing could hide how red his eyes were, nor the blotchiness of his cheeks. 

“Potter! What are you doing down here? I should have you reported!” Draco has unfolded his arms and held them stiffly at his sides. 

Harry ignored his response, he expected him to close off. 

“Draco, are you ok?” He didn’t know how to best approach this situation, he didn’t feel it was his place to pry, but he couldn’t do nothing. 

“Course I’m ok! What are you talking about!” Draco stepped towards Harry, moving to completely face him. He subtly wiped at his eyes “How did you even fine this place?” 

Holding eye contact with him, Harry responded. “I don’t want to fight Draco, I stumbled on this place by accident and I saw you upset. I honestly just want to know if you are ok?”

Confusion broke through Draco’s hard wall of non-emotions. He was looking at Harry as if he had grown three heads or declared his love for a house elf. 

He began to pace slightly again, coming to a halt at one of the side walls. He lent against it, scraping his nails along the rough stone, seeming to be trying to find any way to let out the frustration and emotion he was obviously bundling inside. 

“I’m fine Potter” he stated firmly, as if he was expecting all this kindness to be a prank. 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “No, you’re not. You don’t have to tell my anything, but I can see that you’re not ok” 

Harry instantly regretted how blunt he had said that when he saw Draco tense suddenly. He lowered his chin to his chest and to Harry’s alarm, he noticed the tears begin to stream down his pale cheeks again.

Harry doesn’t register that’s he’s moved until he is reaching a hand out to Draco, gripping his shoulder in a firm but gentle embrace. 

“Can I hug you?” He’s not sure why he offered this, he doesn’t have much experience comforting others. He is just going off what he wishes someone would offer him when he is with the Dursleys. 

Surprisingly, Draco doesn’t pull away in disgust or insult him in any way. Instead he leans slightly towards Harry and tilts his head forward to rest on Harry’s shoulder. Harry brings both of his arms around Draco’s shoulders, tucking his head more into his neck.

They stand for several long minutes in silence, even after Draco’s tears have stopped. Finding a moment of peace in the silence.

Harry only loosens his grip when Draco begins to wriggle his way out of the embrace and starts to dig through the pockets of his trousers. He pulls out a scrunched-up piece of parchment paper clenched in his hand. He seems lost in thought for a moment, looking as if he were having an internal argument with himself. Finally, he passes the paper to Harry and pulled away complexly, dropping his gaze to his shoes, ignoring Harry almost completely. 

Harry hesitates for only a moment, feeling slightly like he was invading Draco’s privacy before he begins to read the elegant scrawl on the parchment. 

Draco 

The matter of you most recent letter to your mother and I was utterly disgraceful. 

For you to send us such filth was completely inexcusable. 

Your mother and I agree that we can no longer support you and your silly ideas and life choices. We are both disgusted at the words you wrote us and will no longer tolerate this childish behaviour. 

Please fine somewhere else to go for the holidays as you are not welcome in our household. Provide an address within the next two weeks for your belongings or they will be disposed of promptly. 

You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family and no longer have the right to carry that name.   
Regards 

Lucius Malfoy

Harry reread the letter several time, just to give himself a moment to think. This is not what he had expected from the big night of exploring that he had planned. His eyes flickered back to the form in front of him. 

Draco’s arms had wound their way back around his waist, his grip tightened so much on his elbows that harry worried for his joints. As if he were unaware of Harry’s gaze, his body twisted until his back was leaning up against the hard stone of the wall behind them and slid downwards to the floor, seeming to fold his body in half in an attempted to appear smaller. 

Without a word, Harry moved towards him. Resuming his hug down on the floor, doing his best to provide what little comfort he could, without really knowing what he was comforting Draco about. 

Like before, it was Draco that interrupted the silence in the dark room. “Are you going to ask?” 

Harry kept his grip tight, not pulling back as he answered. “It sounds very personal. It isn’t my place to pry for more information” 

Draco took in a shaky breath and pulled his head back from where it was resting on Harry’s collarbone. “I guess there’s no point keeping it a secret now. It’s not like you could possibly think any lower of me than you already do.”

Hearing the self-loathing in that sentence alone broke Harry’s heart even more. 

“I don’t think less of you for being upset Draco. We might not have been the best of friends in the past but even I can see that you are a good person underneath that hard exterior you put up. You’re a good friend to the people you care about.” 

Draco grip on Harry’s arm tightened, he looked lost in thought for a second. Taking a final deep breath Draco began to explain. 

“In the last letter exchange I had with my mother, she joked about me having a crush on one of the girls in my class and asked me if there was anyone I had my eye on at the time. I think they were hoping I would say I fancied Pansy or maybe one of the Greengrass sisters.” 

Draco’s eyes were bouncing from Harrys face to the wall opposite them. As if he wanted to look at Harry while talking but couldn’t quite convince himself to commit to it. 

He continued, “I stupidly thought this was the perfect opportunity to slip into the conversation a secret I had been keeping from them. I had been wanting to tell them but was too afraid something bad would happen from it; with good reason I see now.” His joke failed when neither boy could manage more than a twitch of their lips. 

“So, I told her there was someone I had my eye on, but it wasn’t the person they expected. For one reason mainly, I fancy guys.” Draco paused as if waiting for Harrys response. 

Harry schooled his expression into one of indifference. Really, he found himself not being very shocked at all. He wouldn’t have guessed it but now that Draco has said it himself it seemed like it should have been very obvious. 

“And if that wasn’t bad enough, I stupidly revealed the person I have a crush on to her as well!” 

That caught Harry’s attention.

“I hate that I don’t know what they’re more upset about. Was it the fact that I prefer boys or the specific you that I have a crush on?!” 

Harry had loosened this grip on Draco some during his rant, but quickly righted this once he noticed. Draco cut himself of from his ramble and tucked his head back into the space between Harrys neck and shoulder, taking a shaky breath to stabilise himself. 

Harry prepared himself for his own response. “I have a few things to say ok? Try not to interrupt me, I need to say this.” He felt Draco nod his head from where it was buried and took that as permission to go ahead. 

“Ok. Number 1, you have to understand that you liking guys doesn’t make you a bad person or any less of a wizard. I understand that this is something you have kept hidden away for a long time and you were probably scared to tell me, especially considering our history, but this isn’t something that I would ever use against you.” 

Draco’s shoulders have begun to shake slightly with the effort of keeping his sniffles in. 

“Number 2, your parents are absolute idiots. They are going to miss out on so much of your life because they can’t get past the bigoted views they were taught in the past, and there isn’t anything you could have done to change how they reacted, this is on them. You don’t need people like that governing your live either.” 

One of Draco’s hands had moved to grasp at the front of Harry’s cloak, much like a child clinging to his parents for comfort might. Harry simply began to gently run his hand up and down Draco’s back. 

“And Finally, there’s the issue of you needing someone to stay with now. They don’t allow students to stay at Hogwarts over the summer. Trust me, I’ve already asked. Is there anyone you can think of that could take you in for a while?” 

Draco looked back up at Harry finally, holding eye contact. “All of my friends parents run in the same social circles as my parents, they would all probably have the same view. Not to mention they’re all afraid of my father, no one would dare go against him.” Draco thought harder “I have an aunt that would probably let me stay with her, but she scares me. I would like to avoid her as much as I possibly can” 

“What about your godfather?” Harry suggested. It was common knowledge around the school that Professor Snape was Draco’s godfather, it was used to explain all the favouritism and fondness that was shown solely to Draco over the last few years. 

Draco shrugged, looking dejected. “I know he would take me in, but he doesn’t know about.. you know.. me” He gestured to the parchment still clasped in Harry’s hand. “I would have to tell him, and I don’t think I could handle him disowning me as well. He’s kind of all I have left. 

Harry could almost see the internal debate that was happening in Draco’s head right now. All he wanted was to be accepted by his family and the fear of losing the only member left that he truly cared for was terrifying. 

“Draco, you’ll never know until you tell him. Are you going to keep It from him for the rest of your life? Wont your parents let something slip to him soon anyways? You need to be the one to tell him, you deserve to be part of that.” 

Draco was in tears for what felt like the 100th time that night. So in a moment of deperation to gain control of the situation Draco slipped back in to the cold hard mask that he uses to block people out from every really knowing him. Harry could pinpoint the moment he switched back. 

“Why are you being so nice to me Potter? How do I know that you’re not going to run straight back to you little gang and tell the whole school what you know?” He pushed himself away from their embrace, holding himself straight, as if trying to appear tough. 

Harry considered him for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Draco had been very brave tonight; he has opened up to Harry. Maybe it was time for Harry to return the sentiment. 

“What do you know of my life outside of the walls of Hogwarts? I know there are always rumours floating around but nobody will ever tell them to me” 

Draco looked confused by the relevance of the question that was thrown back to him, but answered it, nonetheless. “People talk about your parent’s death, about how He-who-must-not-be-named. You were sent to like with your aunt and uncle, weren’t you? Word in the hallway is that they treat you like royalty, like prince Potter. I think everyone was surprised when you got to Hogwarts and didn’t turn into a prick.”

Harry let out a bitter Laugh. 

Draco eyed him wearily “am I correct in assuming none of that is correct than?”

“Some of what people say is correct, I guess. I do live with my aunt and uncle, and my cousin as well. But royalty isn’t exactly how I would describe how I get treated back home; I think a house elf might be a better description. My family are muggles, they hate anything to do with magic. The very idea of me growing up to be like my parents sickened them, they thought they could discipline the ‘evil’ out of my by treating me like a slave growing up.” The expression on Harrys face hardened as he got lost in the memories. “I wasn’t given a bedroom until I was 11, I use to sleep in the broom cupboard underneath the stairs. I remember going to school for the first time and learning that my name wasn’t ‘boy’, you would think my teacher would have picked up on something.”

Harry seemed to notice the look of horror that overtook Draco’s face and pulled himself back from memory lane. “What I mean by all of this is, I understand what it like to not be wanted by your family for something you cant control, to wish desperately for a normal family who would love you unconditionally. I’m not going to exploit that for ‘fun’”

Harry finished by looking back at Draco and was shocked to see fresh tears running down the blonde’s cheeks. These tears were different though. They weren’t for himself; these were for Harry and for everything that he had to go through. Draco launched himself back at the green-eyed boy, knocking them both of balance. They lay hugging on the floor of the dusty corridor, taking comfort that neither boy had been privilege to before. 

Harry let out a breathless laugh, sitting up, pulling Draco to his side. “So, what do you want to do about telling Snape?”

“I want to tell him” Draco said with conviction in his voice “I’m just scared. 

His face turned hopeful “Would you come with me?” 

Harry let a small smile slip onto his face. “I’m honoured that you trust me so much, are you sure that you want me to come thought? Snape doesn’t like me very much” 

Draco settled back down into his embrace with a hum, he nodded his head from his spot between Harrys shoulder and his neck, he was beginning to really like this spot. “I’m sure” 

Harry lent further back into the wall, allowing Draco a moment of comfort as he thought of the conversations, he was soon to be apart of. 

Within minutes, both boys had fallen in a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was slow to wake the next morning. The corridor was still dark from the lack of candles that most of the dungeon is lined with. Meaning Harry really had no idea that time of the day it was. From the feeling of restfulness that filled his body, he was sure he had been asleep for a could of hours at least. 

He lay still with his eyes closed for several minted longer, savouring the feeling of warmth and comfort radiating from the body he held in his arms. With drawn out, sleepy movements Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the blonde hair resting against his shoulder and chest. 

He smiled and brought his hand up to run through Draco’s hair, shifting to sit up further on the wall. The movement of his body prompted the older boy into consciousness. 

“Draco, we need to get up soon. I don’t know what time it is or how long we’ve been down here. But someone has surely noticed we’re gone by now.” 

Draco’s body tensed, his hands shooting out to grab firmly at the loose fabric of Harry’s robe, looking up at his face. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not leaving just yet. But we need to start heading back up soon”

Draco visibly relaxed at his words and cleared his throat. His face was beginning to turn pink as his memories from the previous night resurfaced in is mind. How could he have been so stupid, to reveal all that information to Potter of all people.

“I’m sorry, about last night” 

Harry looked back in confusion “What do you mean? Nothing happened last night that you should be sorry for” Both boys had shifted themselves, their torsos and upper bodies now tilted away from each other. Allowing them to face each other, leaving their legs intwined. 

“Yes! I did! I was emotional and clingy and all over you! I’m sorry”

Harry released a light laugh, reaching over and grasping Draco’s hand between his two. “Draco, there’s nothing wrong with you being emotional, you had a very good reason to be. And I enjoyed the cuddling, it was nice” 

Draco ducked his head and looked up at harry from beneath his eyelashes. “are you sure?” At Harrys nod, he settled back down into their embrace, grasping a firmer grip of the front of Harry’s robes.

They sat together in silence for several long minutes, enjoying the presence of the other. Neither boy had felt comfort like this from another person in a long time. Harry being the one to break the silence this time. 

“When would you like to go and speak with Professor Snape?” Harry asked, “That is, of course, if you would still like me to accompany you?” 

Draco was quick to respond. “Of course I want you to come with me. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. What about tonight? Best to get it over with I guess, that way I can start making other arrangements if it falls through” Draco didn’t sound like he had much faith. 

Harry thought he sounded crazy, there was very little doubt in his mind that the professor would do absolutely anything to protect his godson. 

“Ok then” Harry decided “lets meet back here at lights out tonight and we can walk down to his office together?” 

The plan seemed to become real to Draco in that moment, his grip becoming almost painful a he released a shaky breath, nodding along. 

The two began to rise from the hard concrete, brushing the dirt and dust from their robs, they had definitely been down here longer than they should have. They walked together, their hands intwined, until they reached the end of the abandoned corridor. They would have to separate here, or risk being spotted together. 

Draco turned towards Harry one last time “Thank you Harry, you have helped me more in the last few hours than I remember anyone doing for me in my entire life. I hope we can remain good friends.” 

Harry smiled back, hesitating for just a moment before leaning in and placing a peck on Draco’s cold cheek, it was over before wither boy had realised what had happened. “I’ll see you tonight. 9 o’clock.” 

With that said, he turned and walked away. Leaving behind a very red and flustered Draco Malfoy. 

\--------------Line Break--------------------

Harry exited the dungeons as stealthy as he could, trying to hide both his map and invisibility clock underneath his robes every time he came across another student. He noticed that it was lunch time when he emerged, which meant that most of the student body were either in the Great hall eating or scattered across the grass outside. 

Fortunately for him, this made sneaking back up to his dorm room that much easier, stashing his stuff quickly into his trunk and making his way back down to the great hall. He could only imagine what was waiting for him at the Gryffindor table. 

He decided that the best way to approach the verbal whooping her was about to endure was to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. So, he entered the hall and found his way to the spot obviously left for him beside Hermione, across from Ron. Ignoring the looks from his classmates. 

“Good morning everyone” he greeted as he began to pile up his plate with vegetables. 

“Good Morning?!? Harry where have you been?! You’ve been missing all morning. We’ve been looking for you everywhere, no one saw where you went!” Hermione looked a wreck, her hair was messily tied up in a bun with several pieces missed. You would think that Harry had been missing for weeks, not 12 hours. 

“Please Hermione, calm down. I’m fine!” 

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Hermione launched into some spiel about something or another. Harry wasn’t really listening to be honest, his attention had been drawn to a pair of electric grey/blue eyes staring at him from across the hall. 

It would seem that Draco had beat Harry to the great hall and was in the middle of receiving his own lecture for his classmates. Pansy Parkinson was leading the pack, one step from yelling as she spoke to him. Her hands flying everywhere to exasperate her point. 

“Harry James Potter! Are you even listening to a word I was saying just then?!” Harry attention was brought back in a instant, looking guiltily into Hermione’s eyes. 

“Um, yes?.. You were talking about how.. um.. dangerous it is to disappear. Especially with a murderer on the loose?” he guessed “I’m Sorry for worrying you” 

From the look on Hermione’s face he could guess he had been at least kind of correct. He was sure she knew he was guessing thought. Sometimes she acts more like his mum than his best mate, not that he really minded the extra coddling. 

Harry drew all the strength in his core not to look back towards the Slytherin table. He could practically feel Draco smirking at him for being chewed by Hermione, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of looking. He would just have to wait for tonight 

Even with the heavy subject matter that was going to be discussed tonight, and the slim chance of the last of Dracos family abandoning him. Harry couldn’t help but feel excited for tonight.

\------------Line Break-----------------------

By some miracle, Harry has managed to avoid his friends questions about where he had been all night. He had promised them that he was safe and had done anything dangerous but that he couldn’t tell them where he had been. The only problem he was facing now was that they were both watching him like a hawk, making him swear to never scare them like that again. 

How is he supposed to sneak out to meet up with Draco if they wouldn’t take their eyes off him, Ron had almost followed him into the bathroom this afternoon. He couldn’t even get a message to Draco to ask for him to move it to another night, and there was no chance Harry was going to stand him up. 

He decided that the best way to get past his friends was to sneak past them before they were ready for him to disappear. 

He attended dinner as usual, making to not to act as if he had anything planned. He sat with his friend s and kept up a casual conversation about homework and quidditch. Not looking over at the Slytherin table once all night. 

Just as Dinner was concluding, Harry excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom, casting a reassuring glace at his friends when they sent him a look of worry. He felt guilty, but he would make it up to them, he couldn’t let Draco down. This may be his only chance to get away without a face to face confrontation. 

He hid down in the abandoned corridor in the east wing of the dungeon, knowing the only person likely to find him would be Draco. 15 minutes after dinner had finished he called for Dobby. 

Dobby popped up instantly, looking around the room in mild confusion. “what is Master Harry doing down here sir?” 

“It’s complicated, I need you to deliver this letter to Ron and Hermione. Please Dobby, don’t tell them where I am. Just say that I am safe and will explain in the morning” Dobby took the parchment out of Harry’s hand with a perplexed look

“you’s better not be getting into troubles again” Dobby fixed him with a harsh look

“No, of course not. Please Dobby, I’ll explain later” Dobby very briefly nodded his head and the vanished. Harry could only hope that he keeps his location to himself. Or he’s going to have a very angry Hermione to deal with. 

With that, Harry settled down with his potions homework, he still had a few hours before Draco was due to show up.

\---------------line break--------------------------

By 9:15pm Draco and Harry were approaching Professor Snapes door, Harry had never been down to his living quarters before, he simply allowed Draco to lead him by the firm grip he had on his hand. 

Draco’s nerves were beginning to show as they approached the door. Harry could feel the tremors running through his whole body as he tried to calm himself down. 

As Draco turned to face him for one last moment, he tried to put on the most encouraging look he could muster and sent a small smile his way, Draco briefly returned it before turning to face the door. As he reached up to knock, he dropped his other hand from Harrys. 

Harry was saddened by the cut off of their contact but again, he understood. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how nervous the blonde beside him was. 

As they waited for Snape to answer his door, the time seemed to stretch on for hours, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes. 

Snape had a look of annoyance plastered in his face as he appeared, but it quickly shifted through several emotions including surprise, curiosity and worry before finally settling on a fond, not-quite smile he saved solely for Draco. 

“Dragon, what are you doing here after curfew?” He seemed to be ignoring Harry all together, but neither of them cared much for that at the moment. 

Blue eyes met green again for a split second before he answered. 

“Um. Uncle Sev. I needed to talk to you about something.” He kept eye contact with the professor, trying to portray the importance of the matter to him, adding afterwards “a private matter” 

Severus raised one thin eyebrow in question but stepped aside to allow both boys to enter his living room, he led them over to sit on the couch and summoned up a tray of tea and biscuits for them. 

He didn’t comment on Harry following Draco in, never letting even a foot of space come between them, he didn’t comment when they both sat down on the same couch, pressed up against each other knees to shoulder. Even though there was plenty of room for them to spread out. 

Several minutes of silence went by without either boy making eye contact or saying a word before Severus took control.

“What was it you wanted to speak with me about Drago? Am I to assume it involved Mr Potter here?” 

Draco finally looked up “Um, no. It doesn’t involve Harry. He came with me as a friend” Snape raised both eyebrows at this, before he tried to school his features back before either boy could notice. He was surprised at both the use of Potters first name and the declaration of a friendship that Severus was sure didn’t exist a few days ago. 

“Oh?” He questioned. 

“Yes actually, I needed to tell you something, but I’m worried about how you might react, you see. Harry said he would come with me” 

Severus was beginning to become worried about what could possibly be bothering his godson so much that he felt he couldn’t come to him alone in fear of how he would react. “You have no reason to be afraid of me Draco. Whatever it is that you wanted to tell me, you can. Even if I am unhappy with what you say, you have nothing to fear” 

Draco looked as if he were going to cry all of a sudden “That’s what I thought about Father” 

At the mention of Draco’s father, Severus went to respond. He us cut off By Potter of all people 

“Draco, why don’t you just say it. You’re worrying him and he’s going to start assuming the worst” 

Severus looked annoyed at the interruption from Harry but seeing the calming effect he seemed to have on his godson made him reconsider calling him out on it. 

Draco reached across to grab hold of Harrys hand again and took a deep breath “Uncle Sev, I like boys” 

Draco has his eyes squeezed shut, avoiding looking at anything in the room. Harry on the other hand, was looking directly at the professor. Snapes face showed not shock as he looked across the room at Draco. 

Silently, he rose. Crossing the room and taking a seat in the available space beside Draco. 

“Draco, look at me please” Draco slowly opened his eyes, tensely sitting with his hand still firmly grasping Harrys 

Snape continued “Dragon, who you are attracted to has little effect on my perception of you. As long as you remain the loyal and kind boy i have watched you grow into, then you can date whoever you want to. With my approval of course” Snape snuck a smirk at Draco, reaching out a hand to lay on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Plus, it would be hypocritical of my to be upset that your affections lean more towards men” His smirk returned as he waited for Draco to understand.

I became quite obvious when he did. Shock took over his features as he spun around to completely face his godfather. “Wait! What? What do you..? huh?” 

Snape let out what was probably the closest thing to a chuckle he could come by. “don’t worry your little head about it. I will explain it to you more later. For now, take comfort in my acceptance.” His eyebrows furrowed “I fear I have failed you that you did not thing you could come to me with this” 

Draco shook his head, quickly wiping away the few tears that had escaped. “no, you’re perfect” 

“I am to assume then that your father did not take this news well?” 

Draco nodded, pulling out the letter from his pocket. He felt more secure in handing it over now, his fears and worry’s gone with the reassurance that he still had a family that loved him. 

Draco looked over towards Harry by means to distract himself. He sent a smile his way and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the younger boy. He almost couldn’t believe how close they had become in the last 24 hours. Draco would forever be grateful for Harry’s support.

The first think Draco noticed when he looked back at his godfather was the anger simmering beneath his eyes. Draco was sure that the anger wasn’t directed at him, but it made him nervous anyway. 

“Sev?”

Severus’ gaze shot back to him from the letter he was rereading. “Dragon” his voice had gone soft again, all traces of anger gone. “Do you have anyone to stay with?”

Dracos heartrate sped up again “only Aunt Bella, but… you know” He was hoping his godfather would understand why that was a less than desirable outcome. 

Snape nodded to himself, looking thoughtful “You will come and stay with me than”

Draco smiled so wide harry was worried his face was going to crack. “Thank you so much uncle Sev!”

Snape looked to be contemplating something, emotions flickering through his eyes faster than either boy could keep up with. “Of course, Dragon. Although there is something you should probably know before you come and stay with me.” 

Draco became serious again, “Oh?” 

Snape looked up with amusement and determination shining in his eyes “I live with my Boyfriend” 

.  
.  
.   
“WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you think Severus' boyfriend is, or who it should be.   
> I have a sequel in mind but can't decide who Severus should be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know down in the comments what you thought!   
> Please be nice :)


End file.
